Hell and High Water
by Ethereal Kisses
Summary: Ginny’s last moments on earth, as she dies rather than live a life without Draco. A bit like Romeo and Juliet, except her death is more dramatic. One Shot. Rated ‘R’ for suicide and self-harm.


**Disclaimer: The character Ginny does not belong to me: she is the sole property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the plot line.**

****

**Authors Note: Here is Hell and High Water, my first story with poor Ginny as my suffering heroine. Please note that this is rated 'R' for a reason: if mentions of self-harm or suicide offend you, don't read it. For the people who do read it please review when you're finished.**

****

**Hell and High Water**

****

The dark turbulent wall of whirling water slammed violently into the cliff. It rose, looming like a fierce warrior out of the chaotic ocean, barring it from any trespassers brave enough, and foolish enough to dare step near. They would not last long. The black rocks determined enough to pierce the cursed waters, resolutely pointed their jagged fingers towards the fragmented sky like pieces of broken glass left glittering on the pavement. The aggressive grey clouds split the sky, just like the demon rocks below split the raindrops that fell from the hellish heavens, almost as if they were sinners sent to be eternally damned for their horrific deeds.

High above the churning grave of raindrop souls, on top of the menacing evil tower that guarded the sea below, the winds screeched their anguish like an army of grieving widows as their tears pounded the rock. Their unearthly shrieks and laments tore at the lonely stripped tree, cowering defensively and defiantly as the stabbing lightning threw its jagged shadow onto the rugged landscape again and again. The pungent smell of burning, and the taste of metallic fear permeated the harsh screaming winds as they roared over the cliff, plundering any nook and niche for live entertainment to drop over the void-like abyss and plummet to it's splattering death on the shimmering slicing rocks beneath. The elements gathered their ancient powers and roared their defiance at the world, proclaiming that they could never be dominated by something as weak as mankind. They screamed their fury, and their heartless whims: the sea gives life and takes it away, all without caring.

The waves, although rough and stormy, were also graceful. They danced quickly yet delicately around their motionless rock partners, tenderly sending handfuls of elegant spray around them. They danced, caressing their timeless companions as they weaved a pattern of water droplets in the air overhead. They hung in the air, a veil of white droplets, for just one beautiful moment before joining and mingling with their family from the clouds above and returning to the milky-white breasts of the great marine mother from whence they came. From above, the water rippled like a sheet of dark silk, like the shawl of some primeval malevolent goddess.

The craggy cliff rose majestically from the ocean, where, about a quarter of the way down and a little to the left, a tiny cave clung desperately to the sheer steep bluff. The hole was tiny and stunted, but at least it was high enough to avoid the murderous waves, yet just out of reach of most of the searching greedy winds. However, at that moment a cold sinister draught swept through gleefully and the only occupant of the tiny house shivered as the freezing current chilled the air in the giant cliffs pocket. The owner shivered again although the wind had gone, blinking in perpetual astonishment and cocking her little rounded head. The draught had disturbed and teased her meagre grey plumage, making her look ruffled and bedraggled. She bobbed her head down and tilting her sharp black beak, she carefully tucked in the offending feathers back into their rightful places. After her coat had been groomed to her satisfaction, she ballet-stepped her pink clawed toes backwards until she was against the wall, and settled down. Fluffing her coat again to warm herself, she hunched miserably in her scrappy hollow, occasionally blinking as if in surprise while the storm vented its wrath outside.

The time the seagull had been patiently waiting for arrived, although an observer would not have noticed any difference, and she began to get ready. Getting nervous, she pecked around her home and poked her head out of the opening. The pitiless winds had not abated and she withdrew quickly rather than be dragged out and flung to her death. Although there seemed to be no danger, apart from natures elements raging outside, she relaxed only fractionally. Having searched every millimetre of her home, she came upon a little dusty bundle of fluff, hair, string and twigs stuffed securely into a niche. As a nest, it was pathetic and pitiful. Fretfully the little hen pecked a twig into another spot and regarded it with her head on one side, considering. Changing her mind, she pulled it out and put it back to its previous position. She clucked, a surprisingly deep melodic sound that echoed in her chamber, before venturing outside and being lost in the winds screech. She positioned herself carefully, her rosy twig like legs extended as if she was on tiptoe, one on either side of the lovingly prepared nest. Her neck stretched out, revealing a shiny black necklace, and her head looked small compared to it. Her determined and worried eyes stared fixedly at the ceiling of her cell, the whole of her small body racked with the strain and the agony of holding this position.

On top of the magnificent cliff, whilst the elements roared around it in their full splendour and finery, a small figure had appeared. A woman stood there, surrounded by the stunning menaces of the gale at its terrible zenith. She stood small and lost upon the peak of the enormous rock whilst the rain pelted down angrier than ever, the demanding winds slapped at her, the waves grew even higher and crashed even harder. Her head was tilted towards the sky, her face was as white as snow, her beauty as fragile and delicate as a crystalline frozen snowflake. Her eyes were wide and clear, the exotic nutmeg and clove eyes reflecting a broken heart and an overwhelming melancholy. Lips a perfect tint of plum, they parted slightly as the wind blew rain drops like ethereal kisses upon them. Her long satin like hair flew around her, its colour the deep crimson shade of blood, as the wind played with it, dragging its cold ghostly fingers along the smooth separate strands.

Her creamy white cheek were dotted with pearls of water that fell from both hell and from her eyes, smearing and mixing as they flowed downwards until they hurled themselves off the rise of her chin. She lifted her perfect pale hands towards the threatening sky, stretching long slim manicured fingers towards it, as if she were reaching for the huge eerie moon. It sat in the sky glowing and showering silver over the darkened landscape like a generous King, sitting there like the devil upon his cloudy throne, surveying his subjects: the wind, the waves, the water. The woman's slim and young torso swayed in the winds, as she raised her hands, the velvet dress she was wearing sliding to reveal soft arms and flawlessly rounded shoulders, as she tossed her head back and closed her eyes. More salty tears slid from between her eyelids, crossed the barrier of her thick dark lashes and began waltzing with the salty rain-tears that commanded here.

"Draco..." Her lips breathed the word almost of their own accord, as yet more tears joined the growing river that flowed down her cheeks. "Oh, Draco." Her breath caught on the stone of misery that hung suspended in her throat.

When her eyelids fluttered open again, like doomed butterflies in a storm, her beautiful cayenne eyes held a terrible secret and a terrible determination. With one impeccably graceful movement, she spread her arms like the downy white wings of an avenging angel and flew. As her small form dropped away from the bluff, the wind guided her flight and the waves welcomed her into their depths. She flew.

The seagull watched the red and white form being swallowed by the whirling tempest of water and wind, her small crowned head cocked in approval. As the wraithlike woman disappeared forever, the bird turned her head and strutted back to her nest. She seemed almost to be smiling in pride as she looked down upon four small perfectly shaped white eggs. They lay snugly, cosily in their warm bed as the new mother fussed and watched over them like a guardian angel, with wings that were white and downy and closed over her clutch protectively. The dark water slammed furiously into the cliff, as the winds screeched like mourners at a funeral, as the rain fell like anguished tears and as the moon sat like the devil upon his throne, cruelly uncaring and watching over his darkened kingdom of hell and the small flash of crimson that faded away into the night.

****

** Author's Note: This is a One Shot, so please don't expect me to continue and update. I hope you liked it, but even if you didn't please review anyway.**

** May blessings follow in your footsteps**

** Ethereal Kisses **


End file.
